Certain types of electric motors are manufactured or assembled by forming a stator from a series of stator plates stacked together to form a laminated body. In some instances, the laminations are permanently bonded to one another to form a rigid, solid body or core. In other instances, the laminations are assembled in a loose array for subsequent repositioning. In either instance, the motor field windings then are installed, usually in axially extending slots in the wall of a bore through the stator. This stator then is attached to the frame of the motor with the bore receiving a rotor attached to a shaft journalled in the frame or associated structure. Preferably, the stator bore walls and the rotor are concentric to provide a uniform air gap between the two parts; otherwise the motor will be inefficient and have unacceptable operating characteristics.
In some applications, the motor stator assembly is mounted in a separate housing which is provided with pins or other means to transmit the reaction torque to the housing. The housing and stator assembly then is mounted to a support or directly to an additional housing with which the motor is to be used. For instance, the motor may be used for driving a hermetically sealed refrigerator compressor.
Such assembly techniques are too complex, costly and heavy for use with certain applications.
For instance, in the aircraft or similar field, complexity, weight and cost are extremely important considerations. An example of such a use is in stationary vane compressor drive motors used in the radar domes of aircraft where heat is generated and cooling is required. A refrigerant compressor conventionally is employed in such applications. However, the size and compact surroundings practically prohibit the use of conventional motors having separate housings within which the rotor and stator are contained. Complex mechanisms for grounding the reaction torque resulting from the pulsating torque load cannot be used in such confined areas.
This invention is directed to solving the above problems by providing a unique mount for a stator assembly in a cantilevered-type dynamoelectric machine or motor.